


when he sins

by rideorparadise



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideorparadise/pseuds/rideorparadise
Summary: To him, she's sex and religion.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko (Ride or Die)/Original Character(s), Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 1





	when he sins

If he thinks of sin, her name comes to mind. And when he sins, he hears his own (over and over).

It comes, muffled from ears pressed against the soft skin of her inner thighs, she comes. Fingers sink deep on hips he needs to bound to the mattress. Her hand demands him with a pull of his hair, eyes just as sinful as his.

He complies.

Her teeth mark the skin on his shoulder, strength increasing with every thrust of his.

He doesn’t believe in a higher power, but when he’s done sinning, he prays to a goddess. “Freya!”


End file.
